


New and Exciting Places

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Ginny’s brothers really need to learn that she is an adult. She has a plan for that.





	New and Exciting Places

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange: smutty_claus 2015  
> To: pettybureaucrat
> 
> Your prompts were a bit sparse, pettybureaucrat, so I had a bit of fun looking around for your previous prompts over the years. I really hope you enjoy what came together. And thanks, as always, to the wonderful mods for keeping this fest going year after year. And for their wonderful patience.

“I am not a little girl anymore!” yelled Ginny, the door slamming behind her as she stormed into the kitchen.

Molly looked up, amused at her daughter’s temper, most definitely inherited from her. As Ginny threw herself into an old, oak chair, it scraped against the wood flooring, and tilted back slightly. The thud that announced the chair’s return to four legged stability almost had Molly break out in laughter at the ridiculousness of the preceding statement.

Instead, she responded with, “No, you are most certainly not,” and a smirk.

“I’ve graduated Hogwarts!” vented Ginny, loudly.

“Of course you have, dear,” Molly said patronizingly, completely missed by Ginny.

“I have a _job_!”

“Yes you do, dear.” Molly’s voice was simultaneous more proud and more worried than before.

“I don’t live at home. I take care of myself!”

“Of course you do.” This time her voice was distinctly more disapproving, but as Ginny was in the midst of diatribing about, she was an adult and entitled to her choices.

“Gaaah!” yelled Ginny, inarticulately. “Heaven forbid I tell a dirty joke!”

And now Molly understood. “Ginny, dear. You are an adult, but you will always be their little sister. They very much don’t want to think about their little, pigtailed, freckle faced sister and sex in the same thought.”

“But they can make not so veiled references to their own activities?!”

“Of course they can. They’re boys.”

“That hardly seems fair.”

“I said they didn’t want to think about it, not they shouldn’t have to. You all have certainly made your opinions known to each other in very creative ways over the years.”

Ginny looked at her mother, the smile and glint in her eyes, and realized she was right. Her brothers would remember why Ginny’s opinions carried such weight in the house growing up.

* * *

“Ginny, where are we going?” asked Harry, a bit frustrated. He was trying to prove his worth as an Auror, not as The-Boy-Who-Live, which was hard to do when he was given all sorts of advantages by high up, ranking friends. “C’mon, Gin, I have work to do.”

“You can do it while having lunch. I’ve been checking up on you. You’ve not been eating.”

“I’ve been working.”

“Not good enough,” she responded. “King’s out for the day. I brought a picnic lunch. You’re going to eat and relax.”

Harry sighed, a little annoyed at Ginny’s presumption. “I’m _not_ using Kingsley’s office just to have lunch. I shouldn’t be using his office at all!”

“Sure you are!” she said brightly. “You’re welcome there anytime, you know that.”

And just like that, they were outside his office. Harry wanted to turn around and get back to work, but Ginny was propelling him towards Kingsley’s inner office door. Barbara, the secretary, was just smirking at him.

“It’s all yours, Ms. Weasley.”

“Thanks, Barb!” chirped Ginny.

Inside the office, Ginny had cleared up room on the glass coffee table which sat in front of the sofa and cushy chairs Kingsley used for discussing things with close advisors. Laid out on the table was a spread of meats and cheeses, some crackers and crostinis, and some jams and spreads. It was certainly not the simple sandwiches and tea he had been expecting.

“Ginny, what is all this?”

“Lunch. What does it look like?” she answered, a happy little note in her voice.

“But, I have work to get back to. This is… It’s not…”

“I told you, Harry, you’re going to eat and relax.” Harry huffed, but Ginny ignored him, wandered over to the sofa, and sat down, saying, “I’ve talked with Robards. I’ve talked with Miller and Proudfoot. Hell, I’ve talked with Kingsley. They all agree, you’re stupidly dedicated. Now: Sit Down.”

Sighing, he walked over to the sofa and sank into its fluffy softness, the stress of his daily work slowly slipping away. Letting himself fall sideways so that his head was on Ginny’s shoulder, he asked, “They think I’m dedicated?”

“No. They think you’re stupidly dedicated. Knowing your own limits and taking care of yourself is just as important as your dedication to your work. You have to learn to think of yourself and put your foot down when enough is enough. Robards was going to talk with you, but I promised to do it instead.”

“I don’t want special treatment. I want to earn this.”

“You are earning it, Harry. You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t. You’re the only one that doesn’t see it.” Ginny kissed the top of his head and then shook her shoulder a couple times. “Eat.”

Sitting up, Harry reached forward and grabbed a couple slices of meat and cheese, nibbling on them to see what they were. Meanwhile, Ginny was piling cheeses, jams, and crackers together in no discernable fashion. Smiling as he watched her, he decided that the ham and cheddar worked well together and piled them onto some crackers.

He had scarfed down several more of the mini-sandwiches than he had anticipated, realizing just how hungry he actually was, and started experimenting with several of the other offerings on the table. As he did so, Ginny kept up a constant dialogue, sometimes asking him about his work, his cases, sometimes expounding on her workouts with the Harpies, her teammates, and the various escapades they got up to on the pitch or in the locker room.

The more they ate, the more relaxed he became, realizing that Ginny was right and he needed to spend more time not working - or at least more time with her when he wasn’t working. Ginny, too, appeared more animated and happy as the meal went on, as well as less careful with her food. A little bit of jam was at the corner of her mouth. He kept wanting to wipe it away. He was going to say something, when another glob of jam fell from her current concoction as she bit down, landing on her very thin t-shirt, and sliding slowly down her breast.

“You little minx,” he commented, grasping what was going on.

“Hmm?” she asked, false innocence sparkling in her eyes.

Swallowing his last bite, he leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth, licking over the jam several times to make sure she was squeaky clean. Ginny giggled in response, turning her head slightly to capture his tongue in her lips.

He brought his hands up to the sides of her face, lovingly immobilizing her head as he nibbled at her lip, then started licking his way down her chin, savoring the clean skin of her neck, sucking at the little hollow at her collar bone. His attention drew ragged breaths from her that excited him further.

Releasing her head, which fell against the sofa back, he pulled at the collar of her blouse, and continued his kissing and licking over the smooth expanse of her chest. He was required to undo one button, and then another to keep access to her skin. And as he reached the edge of her breast, he began to lick and suck at the material of the shirt instead, cleaning the spilt jam.

“Don’t want it to stain,” he mumbled, the words muffled by cotton.

Ginny moaned out loudly as Harry moved his hands up under her shirt, massaging her abdomen, moving his hands in tiny circles slowly upwards. His arms were assisting the process by lifting the blouse as he went, exposing her skin to the cooler air of the office. His hands reached her breasts and encountered no resistance as their small size filled right into his grasp. His fingers instantly began strumming at the hard nubs as he lifted his elbows, pulling the blouse further up and exposing her breasts fully.

“No bra,” he said. “Naughty naughty.” He then went back to attacking her breasts with his mouth while pulling the blouse over her head and arms.

Once the garment was on the floor, her hands grasped at his shirt on his back and pulled desperately at it. All the while, he was worshiping at her skin with his hands and mouth. Finally, his shirt came loose and she pulled up at it, forcing him to separate from her briefly.

Before he could go back to his actions, though, Ginny wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head to hers, kissing him passionately while trying to make sure as much of their skin as possible was touching, pressing tightly together.

Having lost all track of time reveling in just being with Ginny, he was a bit surprised when she pulled back.

“Desk,” was all she managed to say, breathing rather heavily.

“Huh?” was his intelligent reply.

“The desk, I want to do it at the desk,” she explained.

Harry looked over at Kingsley’s desk, the reality of where he was rushing back in. He looked back at his girlfriend, trying to figure out how to say no, but the view of her naked chest and flushed face filled his vision, her dark eyes pleading with him. He knew there was no chance of denying her.

Plus the idea of it certainly plucked at his mischievous side, something Ginny was able to bring out in him more than any of his other friends.

Leaning backwards, he stood off the sofa and pulled Ginny up with him. The two embraced once more and kissing, stumbled over to the desk. Ginny perched on the edge, leaning forward into Harry, pulling him between her spread legs her to have full contact once again. Her arms were slung lightly over his shoulders, while one of his arms holding her at the small of her back.

His other arm was now wandering, caressing down her side, over her skirt, and tickling at her knee. As she giggled into his mouth, he moved his hand back up, sliding lightly over the skin of her thigh, pushing the skirt out of his way. His hand moved slowly over the top of her leg, ever upward, and brushed against the warm, sensitive skin near her center.

Ginny groaned.

He flicked his fingers up and was met with an instant realization: he was brushing against her wet, warm pussy with no barrier. While his cock had become erect a long time before now, it was instantly rock hard, filling him with a desire for release. He now wanted to be inside her more than anything.

He continued sliding his fingers over the slick skin, dipping inside of her with a wriggling finger, before flicking at her clit at the top. Pulling away and meeting her eyes, he said, “Really really naughty. One might think you had planned this.”

Her dark eyes sparkled even more as she smirked and said, “I wanted to be ready to use any relaxation methods I might need.”

With a deftness that continuously surprised him, she undid his belt, as well as the button and zip on his trousers, and they dropped gracelessly around his feet. Before he knew it, she had his cock out of the front of his boxers and was lightly grasping it, her small hands moving up and down over his skin, threatening to bring him release any moment.

“Ginny,” he croaked. “Don’t”

“Ready already? You must be backed up. Perhaps you should spend more time with me ‘relaxing’,” she said.

She slid slightly forward so that was fully available to him, and with a single, “Please,” she guided his cock toward her waiting hole. With a single thrust of his hips, he buried himself fully inside of her, her center a perfect, scalding glove covering every inch of him.

“Oh! Merlin,” Ginny groaned out. “So perfect.”

Their lips found each other once more as Harry pulled slowly out, and then shoved back in with force, the slap resonating around the office, along with Ginny’s shriek of pleasure. All thoughts of anything other than Ginny fled his mind, and the need that emanated from his cock, the drive for a powerful release, kept him loudly shagging his witch on the desk.

Likewise, the pleasure that Harry was building in her caused Ginny to ignore everything else as she flopped backwards onto the desk and rubbed at her clit, hoping to match her lover in release.

It was quick. It was brutal. And it was the most satisfying shag the two had ever had. Harry exploded into her, the pleasurable force shooting from him and resonating through his whole being, while Ginny brought herself to finish moments after, squeezing his cock from inside her, sucking everything from him.

As they finished, hot and sweaty, Harry fell forward onto her, his head resting just below her shoulder. The were basking in the afterglow, holding onto the pleasantness of their orgasm together for as long as possible, when the door opened suddenly.

“Minister. I... ” came the familiar voice that shut off just as suddenly.

Cracking his eyes open, Harry could see Percy standing there, a sheaf of documents in hand, his mouth agape. His face was a pale white, that slowly darkened to a deep red as a vein stood out at his temple.

Harry was too relaxed to wonder any more than what he thought as he saw his sister, half-naked, lying over the minister’s desk, her boyfriend sprawled over her as evidence of their activities leaked out of her.

Percy’s From the doorway behind him, they hear, “I told you, sir, the minister is not in at the moment.” Percy’s face paled once more as he turned and bolted from the office as if his hair was on fire.

The couple next saw Barb, the minister’s secretary, come over to close door, all the while resolutely not looking at them.

The situation, simultaneously embarrassing and hysterical, left Harry with no reaction but to start laughing. Under him, Ginny, too was giggling embarrassedly, her arms now wrapped around Harry, stroking the naked skin of his back.

“That was great,” she said.

“Yeah, it really wa… Er, which part? The sex, or…”

“The ‘or’ was good too, the stupid prat. But I meant the sex,” she answered.

“Some of the best yet,” he agreed.

They laid like that for quite a while, just basking in each other, before stiffness started to set it. Helping each other off the desk, they walked gingerly back to the sofa, getting dressed as they went. It was a fully clothed couple the sat back down on the sofa, cuddling more intimately than just a lunch would otherwise warrant.

“I don’t know about you,” said Ginny, “But now I’m really hungry.”

Harry laughed and they spent a while longer feeding each other with their fingers.

On the way out of the office, Ginny thanked Barb, and Harry commented, “Most everyone knew King was off today. I wonder why Percy expected to be able to see him.”

* * *

“I almost thought he had you, there!” cackled Angelina.

“Everett is a scrub. Only reason he plays is he and O'Donnell went to school together,” laughed Ginny. “I was never in any danger of being caught out by him.”

“That game was closer than you’re letting on. Are you sure you weren’t clonked by a bludger?”

“It was a close game, sure,” agreed Ginny. “But we were pulling ahead at the end. And think about it: Everett didn’t score once.”

“True,” said Angelina. Then, in a sudden switch of topics she asked, “What drills does Jones have you on?”

“Mostly sprints and spirals. How about you?”

“Reynolds is ascribing to the ‘one team, one regimen’ theory. We all do everything. Bloody stupid if you ask me. We’re all exhausted before scrimmage practice even starts!”

“Gah! Gwenog would find herself lynched if she tried that!” laughed Ginny, commiseratingly. Once again, she glanced at the clock on the wall over Angelina’s shoulder.

“He’ll be here,” said Angelina. “He might-”

She was cut off when the back door opened rather suddenly, letting in a dusty, sweaty Harry Potter. He dumped a knapsack by the door and meandered over to the chatting girls.

“-... See?!” Angelina finished. Once she finished eyeing him up and down, she added, “Though, as late as he is, one would think he would have showered first.”

“Sorry,” he said rather casually. “Some idiot tried to rob a couple muggleborn in the middle of the alley. Unfortunately for him, we were in the middle of a live training exercise. There was a bit of a scuffle, and the newer recruits all managed to ignore their training which made it a bit more difficult, but we eventually got him.”

He kissed Ginny on the cheek before propping himself on the arm of the sofa she was currently lounging on.

“Once we got back, there was the standard dressing down for bolloxing it up, no matter that most of us did it right, and then all the paperwork, which was made double by the friendly fire… It was a mess.”

“You couldn’t shower after all that?” asked Angelina.

“Oh, I could, but I would’ve been much later. The others cut corners on their paperwork and were hogging up all the showers. They’ll get in trouble for it, tomorrow, but for tonight, it was either get here really late and annoy Ginny, or just get here and suggest we pop back home and let me clean up first.”

“Oh, nonsense,” said Angelina. “Just use our shower.”

“Those are the same clothes you had this morning,” said Ginny, “Which means your after work change is in that bag. C’mon, stud. Let’s go get you clean for our night out.”

“But… er…” he said, glancing sheepishly at his old Quidditch mate.

“Don’t mind me, I think it’s sweet. And George isn’t here. So, go ahead.”

“Thanks, Ange!” chirped Ginny, hopping up out of her seat and dragging Harry down the hall by his hand.

In the bathroom, Harry looked in askance at Ginny and said, “I thought this would just be a quick shower and then we go out?”

“It’s our night out together, we’ll just start it early,” she said. “You know, work up an appetite, then go out and eat.”

“I like the way you think, lover,” said Harry, reaching for Ginny, grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head.

Ginny repeated the action for Harry, wrinkling her nose at the dust and grime that fell off his shirt. She then gave a playful sniff of the air and said, “Yes, definitely a shower first.”

The rest of their clothes were shed in quick order, with a lot of touching, groping, and giggling while the water heated. Soon enough, the steam was fogging up the mirrors, and the couple hopped into the plexiglass stall, which happened to be a little big for one person, but a bit tight for two. Neither of them were complaining.

Harry let the hot water rinse over his body, ridding him of the more obvious dirt from the day’s activities, while Ginny grabbed the soap, pulled him into an embrace, and began to wash his back. Harry reveled in the feel of Ginny’s skin in full contact with his, of her breasts pressed into him. He always felt it was the most intimate, most exciting thing of being with Ginny.

Wrapping his own arms around her, leaving her’s free to continue their cleaning, he pulled her more tightly to him and kissed her deeply, relishing the taste of her mouth as she responded in kind. Having finished all of his back that she could reach, her arms came around his chest and began soaping his shoulders, while at the same time she started kissing her way down his wet skin.

She spent a couple minutes lapping at his chest. Her soapy hands cleaned the trail above her as she made her way slowly down his solid torso. She traced the vague outline of his abdominal muscles with her tongue, and spent several seconds sucking at his belly button - causing a snicker from him.

Given the limited room in the shower, instead of kneeling, Ginny was squatting in front of her lover, up on her toes, her knees out to either side of Harry’s legs, the water running down and full over her exposed pussy. The position, however, put her at the perfect height for her target.

Sliding her soapy hands over his hips, she proceeded with a very thorough cleaning to his scrotum. Squeezing ever so slightly, Harry groaned out, leaning backwards against the wall, using his arms to steady himself. It seemed to him, however, that it might have been a lost cause when Ginny then took his cock into her mouth.

It was heaven.

The feel of her mouth, the hot wetness of it, her tongue wrapping and wriggling around him, threatened to remove all the strength from his legs. Her hands were not idle, either. One hand still rubbed and squeezed his sack, her fingertips tickling just behind and creeping towards his arsehole, while with her other hand, she had wrapped, barely, her thumb and two fingers around the base of his cock.

Her constricting hand stayed where it was, gradually applying ever more pressure, while she bobbed up and down on his dick, sucking and licking all the while. Harry was losing himself. He wanted to explode. He wanted to spray down Ginny, clean her up and do it again. He wanted his legs to not give out.

And then Ginny was standing in front of him once more.

“All clean,” she said, grinning at him.

“Uuunggh,” was the only response Harry was able to give.

“Come on, it’s now your turn to clean me.” Her smile was taunting.

Pushing off the wall to stand himself back up, her pulled her to him, bringing into full contact with him once more. Mimicking her approach from earlier, he soaped up the soft, smooth skin of her back. He spent extra time massaging the muscular cheeks of her arse, drawn some pleased groans from Ginny.

“Mmm, Harry. So nice,” she murmured to him.

And then she gave a surprised yelp when his soapy fingers dipped between her cheeks and slid over her rear entrance. Harry enjoyed the reaction as she pulled him more tightly to her. He spent several more minutes just kissing Ginny, massaging her back and arse, and teasing her arsehole.

Little mewling sounds were now escaping from Ginny’s throat, and Harry was sure that, if she had been able, she would be purring. And as much as he would have liked to stay like for hours, he was still somehow cognizant that they had reservations at a renowned restaurant, and that the hot water would not last forever - even with magic.

Stepping back as much as the small space would allow, he used the space now between them to bring his hands around and continue his massage on her front. He spent extra time on her perfect breasts, covering them, rubbing them, squeezing them. He strummed her hard nipples repeatedly, changing her mewls into gasps.

Continuing his soapy massage, his lips never leaving hers, he worked his hands down, over her taut, muscular stomach. Slowly, yet surely, he reached her legs, following the curve of her hips until, tantalizingly, inch by circular inch, he brushed over her clit.

Ginny cried out at the touch, grasping hold of Harry as her knees briefly gave out, sending both of them into the wall.

“Please, Harry. No more teasing!” she cried out.

Harry fully agreed. Taking her at her word, he pushed her back against the opposite wall, lined himself up and, with a single push, shoved his entire cock into her. The water was hot, she felt hotter.

Together, they both cried out in pleasure. Harry found himself on the precipice Ginny had left him on at the beginning of their shower, and Ginny had been surprisingly worked up by his massage. Knowing only the feel of Ginny against him, around him, Harry pulled his hips backwards and pushed in again, slamming Ginny up against the wall.

“Oh! Yes!” cried out Ginny. “Again!”

With the hot water running over his back, Harry let loose with abandon and pounded repeatedly into Ginny. Her cries echoed in the tiny stall and filled his ears. All he saw was her perfect face, red, wet hair plastered across it, her brown eyes rolled back, and her mouth open in a rictus of pleasure.

His cock felt like an iron bar. But one that was building in pressure. Every push deep into Ginny was a promise of release. Harry had lost all track of time with nothing but Ginny as his entire center, and with one final shove, he exploded. He yelled loudly as he came with such force he was certain he would injure Ginny.

But Ginny was certainly not in pain. Her own screeches were those of ultimate pleasure. He could feel her clench at his cock, pulling it in, or pushing it out, or something. Whatever it was, Harry was in heaven and never wanted to leave.

Finally, the muscles in his body loosened all at once and he fell forward, sandwiching a heavily breathing Ginny between him and the glass wall.

As the sated couple slowly became aware of the world, of more than just each other’s breathing, a surprised was stuttering the middle of a sentence.

“...doing? I… I mean… fine. Was looking… thought Angelina…” said George. Or at least, he was trying to say. “I’ll just, uh…”

The door slammed shut and Harry and Ginny focused once more on each other. Then the giggles started. Those turned into outright laughter, and if the shower hadn’t been so small, the pair of them would be on the floor.

After she started to catch her breath, Ginny said, “Whoops!” which only set Harry off again.

It took another ten minutes, but Harry and Ginny finally rinsed off from their immediate activities. Stepping out of the shower, they saw Harry’s bag by the door, and dressed themselves for the restaurant.

As they left the flat, they yelled their goodbyes, having not seen either George or Angelina, and Harry wondered aloud to Ginny why Angelina would think to leave his clothes in the bathroom, but not warn George. Ginny just shrugged and they headed out for a wonderful evening together.

* * *

Harry was screaming himself hoarse in joy. It wasn’t a hard win, or even unexpected, but the win cemented the Harpies in the finals, and Ginny as the MVP. Arthur and BIll were likewise cheering, patting each other and Harry on the back while Ron gave a half-hearted ‘Yay,’ happy for his sister, but depressed for his Cannons.

After the teams shook hands, Harry bolted from their family box and ran through the stadium. He ducked the rope that prevented access to the stadium staff doors, and didn’t slow down as he rant through the doors, their near, simultaneous thuds echoing down the much less crowded, restricted hallway.

Rounding the bend in the hallway, he actually slowed down for the several, very large guards spread across the hallway.

“Hey, guys,” he said, a little out of breath.

“Potter,” one of them smiled. The others just stared at him.

“So, uh… yeah. Need to see Ginny.”

“No way. Uh-uh,” said one of the other other guards. “I don’t need a chewing out from Jones for letting you in there.”

A third guard said, “Not unless you suddenly work for the team and we weren’t informed.”

The first guard picked back up, speaking in a very stilted, almost robotic manner, “That’s right. Is this official business? We can only let you in on official business.” His stresses were exaggerated and on unexpected words.

Harry grinned before schooling his face and pulling out his Auror I.D. “Gentlemen, I must ask that you let me pass. I am here on official business and must speak with Ms. Ginny Weasley.”

The guards all laughed and stepped out of his way. As he bolted down the hall, he heard one them yell after him, “Same time next game?!” to which he responded with a hand wave.

He reached the doors to the Harpies’ locker room, marked as it was with a gold talon on the green doors, and yet more guards who simply rolled their eyes at him. He straightened his clothes and walked quite casually into the room.

The scene was one of mayhem. The team were all in various states of undress, jumping up and down and cheering. In the middle of it all were Gwenog and Ginny, dripping wet, as Gina and Gabby were shaking glass bottles, spraying them quite thoroughly with champagne.

Giselle walked up to him, unabashedly naked, her large breasts currently unrestrained by the sports bra he knew she usually wore were bouncing as she walked. The chaser handed him a glass of the champagne and said, “Go take care of her.” He grinned at her, tilting the glass at her, and took a swig. 

As he made his way towards his girlfriend, Gwenog shouted out for everyone to, “....shut up, you lot!” Laughs made their way around the room, but the cheering and chatter quieted down as everyone gathered around her.

“I know you all want to get to celebrating, so I’ll keep it short,” she shouted to the team. “First off, good job to all of you. It wasn’t a hard fought win, but you didn’t let that get to you. You played your normal one hundred percent, and that, more than anything, is what I’m most proud of.

“I’m giving you the weekend, because I know I really shouldn’t trust several of you with celebrating. I’m looking at you, Gina.” The petite blonde did her best to look innocent, but standing in only knickers and a bra did nothing to help. She continued over everyone’s laughter, “I expect to see you all back here Monday for our regular training. We’ll need to be at our best heading into the play- Damnit, Potter, who let you in here? Again!”

Harry grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows. He knew Gwenog didn’t really mind, but she made a show of yelling at him every time so others wouldn’t get any ideas. She mentioned to him a while back that he had certainly earned a bit of eye candy if he wanted it, and that she trusted him as an Auror with a stake in keeping everything safe. That he was used to a Quidditch locker room was also a point in his favor.

Throwing her hands up in supposed frustration, she yelled, “Get dressed. Get out. Go celebrate!”

Everyone shouted and cheered once again, and most of the ladies headed into the showers. The showers themselves were just an opened, tiled room with four posts, each with four showerheads. It also had no real door or wall to speak of, and Harry had a nice view of several very naked, very fit, and very pretty ladies. What they all knew, however, was that he only had eyes for one of them.

Ginny was flashing him very naughty smiles as she scrubbed at her hair with the shampoo, trying to get all the champagne out. Once done with her hair, she put on what was practically a naked striptease with the washcloth, cleaning the grime of the game, as well as the rest of the alcohol, off of her.

Her show did not go unnoticed and several of the other girls gave wolf whistles at Ginny’s antics. Ginny, seemed to be lingering in the shower, possibly due to more show and less actual cleaning, and the rest of the Harpies, one by one, slapped Harry on the back as they left, wishing him a good time. In another life, Harry might have been embarrassed, but his own experiences at Quidditch, with the Aurors, and hanging out in this very locker room had toughened him to the idea that they all knew what was going to happen.

Gwenog was the last one out the door, yelling, “Lock up, you two! I’ll let the guards know you’re the only one left.”

Only after the door clicked shut did Ginny come sauntering out of the showers, dripping wet, her hair clinging to curves of her shoulders and breasts. Her hips swayed exaggeratedly as she padded in bare feet over to him.

“You’re wearing too much, Potter,” she said.

He grinned at her, not adverse to the idea, but worried. “I’m just here to pick you up. The others are waiting.”

“They can wait,” she said seductively. “We’ll just have to be quick about it.”

Harry didn’t need telling twice, and stood, pulling off his shirt as he did. She moved in to kiss him, draping her arms over his shoulders. As she did so, he nimbly kicked off his shoes, then undid the fasteners on his trousers, letting his boxers fall to the floor with them.

The instant he was naked, Ginny shoved him, and he stepped backwards, discovering the bench behind him. He sat on the end, and Ginny seated herself in his lap, pressing herself against him, and attacking his mouth once again. While all the naked women, not to mention Ginny’s little show, had left him moderately hard, the feel of her against him, hot and ready, certainly completed the response.

“Mmmm. I love a good shag after a win,” she groaned, pushing his shoulders and forcing him to lie back on the hard wood of the bench.

“I’ve never complained,” grinned Harry. Experience told him that all he needed to do was relax and enjoy the ride. This was all for Ginny, and he was more that willing to give it to her.

With no preamble, Ginny grabbed his cock, lifted herself over it, and dropped back down, causing both of them to groan in pleasure. He greatly enjoyed watching as his dick speared its way into her body. Harry knew he was only a little over average in size, but watching the pussy stretch to accommodate him into her petite body always made him feel good about himself.

Harry stared up at her beautifully naked body as she bounced on his cock, getting faster and faster as she went. He was mesmerized by her jiggling breasts, their nipples sticking out clearly against the pale, freckled skin they sat upon.

Ginny was now flushed and red, and he could feel his own excitement start behind the base of his cock. Ginny was crying out, none too quietly, as she undulated on him. Her cries echoed all around the empty room with nothing but hard surfaces.

Preferring to be an active participant, Harry was not ready to go off yet, but Ginny slammed down on him, almost painfully on the wooden bench, and gyrated her hips, crying out as she came, her pussy squeezing him, holding him against all her squirming.

Once she started to come down, she leaned over him and kissed him. Harry would swear she were trying to remove his tongue through suction alone. And through all this, she continued grinding her hips, building his own sensations.

“One more?” she asked breathlessly.

“I think I can,” he said. He wasn’t ready yet, but he was getting there.

Ginny sat back up and leaned backwards, bracing herself on his knees. The view of her breasts was suddenly much more enticing, and Harry really hoped he could hold out for her.

Once more, using all the muscles in her legs and abs, Ginny pistoned herself on Harry’s very ready cock. She was obviously ready, and still riding the sensations from her last orgasm, because her cries started much more quickly.

Harry was entranced. Ginny was just so beautiful. And even more so when she was as excited as she was now. Her muscles all stood out as she worked out all her energy on him. The way her body swallowed his cock, the way her breasts stood out proudly. He lost himself in her sensations, her shouts and cries driving out his awareness of anything but her.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he attempted to warn her, but all he was able to produce were a couple grunts before he also shouted out, quite loudly, and emptied himself into her. And as his cock spurt forth, she continued her near-violent shagging, reaching down and rubbing at her clit. All the sensations together brought her to another loud orgasm moments after his own.

Collapsing forward, Ginny lay her head on his chest while the couple worked to catch their breath. Harry wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back to help calm her down.

When he could speak again, he pointed out, “We really need to get dressed.”

“Mmm,” she agreed. “They’re probably waiting for us.”

“I just hope they don’t barge in looking for us. That’s all I need is more of your family walking in on us.”

Ginny giggled, but agreed and sat up. She snagged a nearby, wet cloth - the same she had used for her shower routine - and wiped them both down, cleaning up the remnants of their activity.

The pair quickly got dressed, Ginny grabbed her bag, and they walked to the locker room doors. Before they stepped out, Harry gave Ginny another kiss.

In the hall outside, they were met with Harry’s fear. The two guards were standing between the door and Bill, who was looking horrified and refused to meet their eyes.

As Ginny locked the door behind them, one of the guards commented, “I keep telling them we should soundproof the rooms. It wouldn’t do for someone to listen in on team strategy.”

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, laughed, and without a word to Bill, walked off to meet up with the rest of the family.

* * *

“Dinner was wonderful, Mrs. Weasley,” said Harry.

“Harry, dear, how many times do I have to tell you. You’re as much a part of this family as any of my boys. If I can’t get you to call me ‘mum,’ at least try for ‘Molly’.”

Harry grinned shyly at her, saying, “It’s just so… weird. But, I’ll try.”

“You’ll try?” she asked.

“I’ll try,” he paused for a second, before getting out, “Molly. But that’s as much as I can promise.”

“Well, I suppose it’ll have to do,” she said, smiling. “Now, why don’t all of you go find something relaxing to do. I’ll clean up - no, Harry, you don’t need to help. Just enjoy yourself - and I’ll work on desert. I’ll call you all when it’s ready.”

“Thanks, Mum,” said Ginny, echoed by her brothers. She then looked at Harry and asked, “Wanna go wander out in the field by the woods?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Let’s. Definitely something we don’t have anywhere near the flat.”

Ginny popped up and grabbed Harry’s hand, and together they wandered out.

Harry breathed in the fresh, evening air. The sun would be out for a while yet, but it was already starting to cool, so he wrapped his arm around Ginny’s shoulders as they walked. They eventually found themselves at the river bank upstream from their swimming hole. They sat on the soft, grassy bank, leaning against each other, just taking in sounds of the birds and the gentle water.

“Harry, do you think we can find a place like this?” asked Ginny quietly.

“I don’t know. Maybe,” he said. “It would be really nice.”

“I loved growing up here. I’d think our kids would have the same opportunities for the outdoors.”

“Our kids?” asked Harry.

“Well, yeah,” said Ginny, a hint of worry in her voice.

Harry sat up and looked her in her eyes. “I’ve enjoyed so much all the time we’ve been together. But, the way I was raised, and with Tom and all, I’ve never really thought about the future.”

“I know,” said Ginny, smiling lovingly at him. “But I have. And that future is with you.”

“I…”

“You’re not ready to ask, yet. That’s okay. I’ll be here when you are.” Ginny leaned in to kiss him. “And in the meantime, we can keep enjoying what we have now.”

Harry and Ginny had shagged a lot, especially lately. And they often made love. But right here, right now, Harry felt closer to Ginny than he ever had before. She was a passionate girl, and the love she was projecting him right now was almost overwhelming.

He pulled her to him, returning as much of her love as he could. Together, they laid down, Ginny half under Harry, kissing and caressing each other. Their hands worked, as best they could, under each others shirts. There was no urgency, just a deep desire to increase their contact.

Her hands ran over his stomach, around to his back, and back again, while his stroked her sides and massaged her breast. There was little vocalization, just a pleasant intimacy.

There was no concept of time in what they shared. It may have been minutes, or it might have been the next and they had been out all night. It didn’t matter, as far as Harry was concerned. Harry had never felt as loved as he did right now, and with everything he had, he wanted Ginny to know that.

Harry, suddenly feeling that their current contact wasn’t enough worked his hands down to loosen her jeans. Ginny’s response was to lift her hips, allowing him to slide down her trousers and knickers. Situated once more, Harry moved such that he was now kissing and licking her at her midriff. Placing tiny kisses along her skin, he moved down, one kiss at a time, closer and closer to her womanhood.

At her clit, he gave it a quick flick with his tongue, causing a sudden cry from Ginny, and then kissed it, sucking it ever so slightly. Ginny’s hands were suddenly in his hair, pulling his head into her clit for several more moments before she was then pushing him down. Her already slick pussy now in front of him, he licked at her, sliding his tongue between her lips, spearing and wiggling it at her opening. When she again cried out, he pushed his tongue into her as far as it would go, covering the rest of her mound with his mouth.

Following her cries and moans as cues, and rolling with guidance of her hands, Harry spent as much time as she wanted licking her pussy, inside and out, and sucking at her clit. He worshiped her womanhood in hopes that she would understand at least in part how much he loved her at that particular moment. Her ragged breathing and continual cries let him to believe he was succeeding. And in a burst of instinct, his next pass over her clit involved grazing it with his teeth.

Harry could feel Ginny seize up under him. What had been soft flesh was now rigid muscle, and his face was soaked as Ginny’s essence spilled out of her.

Urgently, Ginny was grasping at his head, his hair, his ears, anything she could get purchase on, and pulled him back up to her. She attacked his face, kissing and licking everything she could. Harry took the opportunity while readjusting his position on top of Ginny to undo his own trousers. His already hard cock popped out, and in a moment of perfect unity, the couple worked with no words, no sounds, no looks to position Harry.

As his cock speared into her, he understood what Ginny felt earlier about their future. This was home. Ginny was his home. Right here, joined together, Harry was with his future, whatever it might bring. Harry moved his hips, drawing himself out, feeling her cling to him.

That was the last coherent thought Harry had. Now all the mattered was Ginny. Ginny and him. Together. It was love. It was pleasure. It was everything they had now, and everything he wanted in the future. And in a forever that seemed all too soon, he released all his love, all his emotion, in a powerful burst into her.

When next he was aware, he and Ginny were still cuddling. He was still joined with her, and they were kissing each other as if their lives depended on it. And there was a rustling from behind them.

Breaking apart and looking over, Harry found his best friend starting, horror written across his face. Whatever he had been there to say was lost for all time as Ron turned and bolted back towards the Burrow.

Harry felt no rush to straighten up and follow him back, and apparently neither did Ginny who simply grabbed Harry and began kissing him once more. It was the most content Harry could ever remember being, and he didn’t want it to end. But all good things must, and soon he could feel Ginny shivering under him.

“I love you,” he whispered reverently.

“I love you, too,” Ginny whispered back.

Again with the unspoken unison, the couple straightened up. They redressed each other, with a lot of touching and caressing. Once presentable, they meandered back to the Burrow to see if there was any dessert left.

At the house, everyone was still at the kitchen table. The dishes in the middle looked mostly demolished, but it was clear that Molly had set aside slices for the erstwhile pair.

“There you are,” said Molly. “Ron said something about you sleeping together at the creek and, looking so content, he didn’t want to bother you. I was going to come get you myself if you were out there much longer.”

“Thanks, Molly,” said Harry. “We’re fine. Really.”

“It’s like Ron said: we were sleeping together,” said Ginny, looking pointedly at Ron, whose face was devoid of all color.

Molly looked carefully at Ron, and then at the rest of the boys at the table. All of them seemed to have figure out what Ron had found, and all of them were looking resolutely at their empty plates. Molly gasped when she realized what was going on.

“That is _not_ what I meant,” she mumbled to herself.

At that point, Charlie stood up, looked fearfully from his brothers to his sister, and stuttered, “Dragons, mating, long day tomorrow. Bye!” and Disapparated directly from the kitchen.

“Effective, though,” commented Molly. Directly at Harry and Ginny, she said, “Well, why don’t you take you dessert with you and just head home. I’m sure you won’t be disturbed there.”

Harry protested, saying, “Really, we would love to st-” but was cut off by Ginny saying, “That sounds fine, Mum.” Ginny gave her mother a impish smirk and said, “Thanks for everything,” before grabbing a plate with their food with one hand, Harry’s hand with the other, and leading him outside for the Apparation home.

* * *

“Have all your brothers walked in on us at this point?” asked Harry, poking at his tart with a fork.

“Charlie hasn’t. And, technically, Bill didn’t walk in on us.” Ginny was grinning for some reason Harry couldn’t determine.

“Not the point and you know it.” He finally took a bite, the tangy flavor quite pleasant.

“Well, I don’t think they’ll be a problem any more.” She took another bite of her own tart, still grinning as she ate.

Harry knew she was up to something. There was more to this conversation than he know, and he intended to figure out what it was. “Okay, what do you mean by that?”

“What ever are you talking about?” she asked innocently, shoving another forkful in her mouth and attempting, and failing, to look innocent.

“Okay, spill.”

Ginny laughed gaily at him before she explained, “My brothers seemed to take offense at me telling dirty jokes.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, Mum pointed out that they still see me as their little sister. And she might have pointed out that I should prank them.”

“You should… prank? It was a prank? You set it all up?!” he asked, incredulously, his dessert forgotten.

Ginny merely raised her eyebrow at him, grinning maniacally, and finishing her dessert.

“I know I’m going to regret this, but how?”

“It was actually pretty easy. My brothers are nothing if not predictable.”

\---

_Percy was complaining to no one in general as Ginny sat at the kitchen table. Harry was working hard, lately, but she has plans for that. This, however, might coincide really well with those plans._

_“If Minister Kingsley does not sign these papers, the entire process will be backed up for another three months! I never seem to be over there when he’s in his office.” He looked at Ginny and asked, “You’re over there a fair bit with Harry. I know you talk to the Minister. Do you know when he’s going to be around?”_

_“Can’t really say, Percy. I know Harry is going to be in his office tomorrow around lunch, but King’s probably not going to be able to talk with anyone.”_

\---

_“Don’t get me wrong. I’m glad George is back in the store and pranking again.” Angelina and Ginny were lounging comfortably in the flat over the store. Neither of them had Quidditch practice today, and they were relaxing, discussing anything and everything, including Quidditch as well as their respective boyfriends. “But it’s like he feels he needs to prank for both of them. They didn’t prank this much when Fred was alive. And I can’t seem to get one over on him!”_

_“Oh. So, you want to prank my brother do you? You know, Harry often doesn’t get to shower for one reason or another before coming home from work. So, I was wondering...”_

\---

_“Dad’s going to send a Patronus to Mum when the game’s over. You think you can get out of the locker room in, say, an hour so we can get home for a family dinner?”_

_“I should be able to get out of there in that time. It’s about how long it takes after practice. Though, _when_ we win, because it’s the Cannons, there will probably be a bit of celebration, and the girls love Harry, so he’ll just be sucked right in. If we’re taking too long, just come down. The guards should at least let us know you’re there.”_

\---

Hiding his face in his hands, unsure if he should be laughing or yelling, he asked, “What about the Burrow?”

“I didn’t really set anything up for that,” she grinned. “I really was planning to just spend some time with you. But as we went further than that, I realized it would take a while, and Mum would send someone after us. I also figured the ones who had already discovered us would decline.”

“You are so evil. I love it,” he said, kissing her on her nose. “But, honestly, I really could do without the constant audience.”

“Tell me, are you really that upset with all the places we’ve tried?”

“Oh, no. I love it,” he answered. “I think I would be up for anything, as long as it involved you.”

“That is really sweet, Harry. I do love you, you know.”

“I know. And I love you too.” After another kiss, he asked, “So, do you have any further ideas of places to try?”

Laughing, Ginny said, “I’m sure I can come up with something. But I do know someplace I want to try right away.”

“Oh?” asked Harry.

“Our bed. Take me there, lover.”

Harry didn’t waste a single moment scooping up Ginny in his arms and carrying her off to their bedroom.


End file.
